Lighters
by TheCupcakeRebellion17
Summary: Features the Three Musketeers  Roy, Wally and Dick ! BrotherFic. Roy Wally and Dick realize that they're stuck with each other, whether they like it or not. NO SLASH! Slight Cheshire/Roy, if you squint. One-Shot, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I know I should be working on YJ- The Band?, but I watched last night's episode and was listening to this song and I felt the need to write a song fic about the three musketeers. So, read on! And please comment! Oh and this is a cover by Jason Chen, MattyB and Mars and I'm only using certain parts.**

**Love from RJ**

**Disclaimer: You all should know that I DON'T own, cuz if I did Spitfire would've happened a LONG time ago.**

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

_Lighters_

_This one's for you and me,_

_living out our dreams_

_We're all right where we should be_

_Lift my arms out wide_

_I open my eyes_

_And now all I wanna see_

_Is a sky full of lighters_

When Dick Grayson had first discovered that Bruce was Batman, he wanted to be like him. Fighting crime, doing what's right, saving people's lives. It was his dream to right the wrongs, beat up the thugs and save the world from some crazies, even if he was _only human._

He stood on top of a roof, overlooking Gotham City, looking for any sign of crime. If he was younger, he would've lifted his arms out wide and let the wind whoosh his cape back, and to him, it would've felt like flying. But, he wasn't the little boy that was first learning how to spot crime.

Somewhere in Gotham, over in the park he thought, a band was having a concert. And from where he was, he could only see the lighters. It felt like the listeners where paying a tribute to the young hero himself.

_Cuz what blows up, _

_Can't be seen_

_So I'll blow up_

_With a capital B_

Wally West sped around the Trickster, cutting off his air supply. Trickster fainted, and Wally stopped running and took some deep breaths.

The Flash came up behind him and put his hand on the teenager's shoulder. The police came and gathered up the now unconscious, Trickster.

Ever since Wally had become Kid Flash, he felt like something in his life was finally going right. He could make things right, and defeat some baddies while he was at it.

Now that he _had_ become Kid Flash, he knew he wouldn't mind dying the death of a hero, so that everyone would remember him for something right, not wrong. As long as he would be remember with a capital KF.

_People don't usually come back this way_

_From a place that was dark_

_As I was in_

_Just to get to this place_

Roy Harper had made some bad decisions in his life. Drinking to forget, possibly falling in love with an assassin, and lots more. And sure, he wish he could undo some of those things. But he never, _ever_ would change the day his own parents died.

He wishes they were still here, yeah, who wouldn't? But not once does he regret running to the nearest house and asking them for help,_ never_. When Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, adopted him and he became Speedy, _was one of the best feelings in the world_.

Then he met his little brothers, Dick and Wally. Never once does he regret it.

Every time he feels the need to drink away his problems, all needs to do is think of all that matters, think of his little brothers, and he finds the will to put that bottle down. And every time he can come back, better, stronger, than before.

_You and I_

_Know what it's like,_

Dick knew when Wally and Roy had come with him to the cemetery, that third anniversary of his parents death,

_To be kicked down,_

_Forced to fight,_

Wally knew when Roy and Dick had beat up bullies, as Robin and Speedy, when they were making fun of him,

_But tonight,_

_We're all right,_

Roy knew when Dick and Wally had found him drunk, in his apartment, and yelled at the next morning,

_So hold up your lights,_

The League knew the moment the three young sidekicks had met each other,

_Let it Shi-i-i-ine!_

_**These boys wouldn't be separated, not by choice anyway. **_

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

**Okay, the end! Please tell me what you think, even if it sucks! And let me know if you guys want me to expand, maybe back stories on how they met (my version anyway), or about the times they **_**knew**_**. **

**Okay, haha, BYE!**

**~RJ**


	2. AN PLEASE READ INFO ABOUT SEQUEL THING!

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, but I swear, it's worth reading! THE SPIN OFFS FOR THIS STORY ARE UNDER THE NAME: The Life & Times of 3 Bros. It will have more stories then just those times that they 'knew', but yeah. Can you tell I'm an awkward person? Okay, bye guys!


End file.
